


My Dark Strange Son Part 5

by abbyaj22



Series: My Dark Strange Son [5]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyaj22/pseuds/abbyaj22
Summary: Hey guys!! I know you guys have been loving this, but I don't really have an idea of where this is going. I'm going to give you the last thing I wrote of this, cause it's only fair. However! I'm wanting to start another sanders sides story! I just need to map it out this time so I don't get lost. It'll most likely involve prinxiety, cause it's my favorite ship. Anyways, enjoy what is left of this mess!





	My Dark Strange Son Part 5

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! I know you guys have been loving this, but I don't really have an idea of where this is going. I'm going to give you the last thing I wrote of this, cause it's only fair. However! I'm wanting to start another sanders sides story! I just need to map it out this time so I don't get lost. It'll most likely involve prinxiety, cause it's my favorite ship. Anyways, enjoy what is left of this mess!

That next morning Virgil got up a bit earlier than usual to send Roman what he had done of the rough draft. His cat, Night, curled up on his lap as he did so at his desk. Virgil got her when he was eleven, after the family dog died. His parents knew that he preferred cats to dogs, so Night was the best option.

Virgil was surprised when, only a few minutes after he sent the rough draft, he got a response. Your writing is incredible. Virgil was shocked, but politely responded with a thanks. Virgil looked through a window, seeing Roman’s house. One room had a light on, he assumed that it was Roman’s room. He then wondered what Roman would think about walking to school with him. He scooted his chair back and began to get up, to the annoyance of Night. After apologizing to his cat, he got ready for school, looking out the window ever so often to see if Roman’s light was off. It was still on my the time Virgil shut his light off. He dashed down the stairs, hoping to catch Roman before he left.

He found his dads sleepily chatting over cups of coffee. He watched them for a few seconds, smiling at how adorable of a couple his parents are. His thoughts drifted over to Roman, bringing him back to earth. He opened the cabinet and grabbed a granola bar, beginning to eat it immediately. Once he finishes, he downs a cup of milk and says bye to his parents, who have just decided to accept their son’s constant hurrying, for whatever reason.

Virgil leaves the house, looking in the direction of Roman’s house. His bedroom light was off now, Virgil noted. Hurrying across the road, he nearly trips on the curb. “Watch out, there’s a curb there.” He hears the teasing voice of Roman. Virgil looks up “Oh, I had no idea.” Roman rolls his eyes, a smirk playing on his lips. “Why were you crossing the street anyway?” Virgil flushes, beginning to stand up straight. “Um, I was gonna see if you wanted to walk to school with me.” Roman furrowed his eyebrows, confused as to why Virgil would want to walk to school with him. “Tired of walking to school alone?”

“No, actually, I just wanted an excuse to..talk. We’re project partners, ya know?” Virgil mentally slapped himself. That has got to be the lamest thing he could have said. But, to his surprise, he got a laugh out of Roman. “Yeah, I guess you’re right?” Virgil laughed a little as well, looking down at his feet.“So, ‘project partner’, how do you think the project is going?” Roman begins walking as he says that. Virgil stands there for a few moments, surprised at how smoothly Roman can bring along a conversation.

Roman looks back at him, motioning for him to follow. Virgil hurriedly follows, embarrassment filling him. “S-sorry, I..got a bit distracted. Um..it’s going well?” Virgil answers. Roman nods “Yeah, I just have a few things that I think would be better for the script.” After he says this, he begins to ramble on about different ways they could make it even better. Virgil immediately decides that he likes this side of Roman. There’s something about someone getting so passionate about something that Virgil loves.


End file.
